Ink
CURRENT GRIDEVERYTHING GOOGLE SLIDES: See below! ☀ THE BLANKET You get a sun when you try to copy and paste! THE SUN IS A DEADLY LAZER, and killed stuff, so I had to go here. The protection also died! This is a wiki on a collab project of GridEverything. Grideverything is created by TBDComedian, and inspired by ScienceMiner. It's main contributors are 08draven (Durvenson), Patcail, and TBDComedian. It redid the migration, but it got copied to Notepad first Bed Allownot Fractal Engine{Fractal Engine Move Multiply the flag by 2 Fractal Engine Nesting point!} Bod Become Breen Bailroad Buction GridEverything Reborns THE FINAL GOOD is Communism! THE FINAL GOOD made it go to a Bed Allownot Fractal Engine{Fractal Engine Move Multiply the flag by 2 Fractal Engine Nesting point!} Bod Become Breen Bailroad Buction GridEverything Reborns THE FINAL GOODGrideverything The collab series Grideverything has other related chains, like Reborn Grideverything (not to be confused with GETR, which is canon to Grideverything), Gridworld, and Universe^2. It also has alot of things like USSR in it. For more information on Grideverything, click on this link. Grideverything was set to something by ! All things after a also combined the effect The collab series Grideverything has other related chains, like Reborn Grideverything (not to be confused with GETR, which is canon to Grideverything), Gridworld, and Universe^2. Communism Latest Activity Communism We have a COMMUNIST hierarchy! Extend it! It is part of GridEverything 43 Latest activity Latest moved this to the bottom! The collab series Grideverything has other related chains, like Reborn Grideverything (not to be confused with GETR, which is canon to Grideverything), Gridworld, and Universe^2. Communism Latest Activity Communism made it so that the source editor is the visual editor. It turned the homepage into the offpage = ink, so this all will migrate to Ink! The collab series Grideverything has other related chains, like Reborn Grideverything (not to be confused with GETR, which is canon to Grideverything), Gridworld, and Universe^2. Communism Latest Activity Communism lost its effects, because Visual Editor was disabled! All things after things in blue survived, but if it was after Communism or a red thing, then it died (blues get rid of the effects of red, and vice versa) CURRENT GRIDEVERYTHING GOOGLE SLIDES: See below! ☀ THE BLANKET Grideverything this link. Grideverything was set to something by ! All things after a also combined the effect [[ Latest activity [[[[ The blanket only protected a few things! ☀ THE BLANKET was set to something by ! All things after a also combined the effect[[ [[ Latest activity [[[[ Communism was dead, so the BLANKET and the sun died! was set to something by ! All things after a also combined the effect[[ [[ Latest activity [[[[ Everything is blue, so it became the ocean OCEAN{was set to something by ! All things after a also combined the effect[[ [[ Latest activity [[[[} Combined the effect became duplicated the effect, so the ocean happened again OCEAN{OCEAN{was set to something by ! All things after a [[ [[ Latest activity [[[[}} One of the oceans is fake, so it dies! OCEAN ]]]]]]}}]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] All open sets died, and all sets that were open are now closed OCEAN Oh no! It got a non-existant template. That became that the editor died, so the only other editor you can go to is the default editor! I got here! OCEAN Default Editor Oh no! ocEAn Default Editor It became capitalism! Capitalist Default Editor Editor made capitalism communism! Communist Default Editor Communism made it so none of the editors work! Ink cannot be edited, so it will migrate to Sharpie